The present invention relates to an aiding apparatus for treating sexually handicapped persons who find difficulty in conjugal life due to the physical defects.
Generally, the sexually handicapped people who find difficulty in conjugality at normal physical posture, for example, due to physical defects including armless or legless disability or otherwise due to corpulence tend to lose the sexual desire itself from unsmooth matrimonial life and neglect the matrimonial life due to the difficulty in the activity itself.
Therefore, there is necessary a treatment that includes guiding an inappropriate conjugal posture to an appropriate one and encouraging positive desire, in order to be a help for the matrimonial life of sexually handicapped people.
Conventionally, because even sexually handicapped persons had conjugal acts on beds just the same as sexually normal people, they could hardly take or maintain the posture adapted for their physical conditions during the sexual acts. Further, positive inducement was not possible amidst the confirmation of optimized posture, with the result that the fundamental problem for sexually handicapped persons remained unsolved or uncured.
The known proposed sexual aiding devices as described in Korean unexamined patent publication 98-66175 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,921,914 and 5,103,810 which are mainly focused on males"" erecting potency describe the measures to increase the same potency or to enable conjugal act in unerected state. However, these aiding devices are useless for the people having sexual problems because of their physical handicaps, because their problems do not lie in the erecting potency but lie in the difficulty in maintaining the proper physical posture permitting conjugality.
On the other hand, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,855 proposes an aiding apparatus including a rigid frame supported above a bed, an elongated panel of cloth, and cables suspending the cloth panel from the frame, wherein an opening near one end for genitalic exposure is at the lowest portion of the cloth panel. Such a device can aid a comfortable conjugality, with the male free of laboriousness posed in an upper position. This is also not relevant to the case under consideration.
The object of the present invention is to provide an aiding apparatus for treating sexually handicapped persons, by which apparatus the act of both persons can be guided to an appropriate state from an inappropriate one and which apparatus can thus allow the persons handicapped in matrimonial act due to the bodily defects to enjoy smooth matrimonial relation through positive incitement.
The above object is achieved according to a preferred aspect of the invention by an aiding apparatus for treating sexually handicapped persons, comprising: a frame including opposite supporting structures each provided with a multi-stage rack, a plurality of horizontal connecting bars connecting the supporting structures; a bench disposed in the central area of the frame, so that the front and rear ends of the bench can be adjusted in the height and inclination; first and second height adjusting members installed respectively on a front and rear connecting bars for liftably supporting the front and rear parts of the bench; a camera mounting bar disposed in front of and under the bench so as to be pivotable laterally; a camera mounted on the camera mounting bar for photographing the area of the bench; monitor mounting bars disposed respectively on the opposite supporting structures so as to be pivotable laterally; and monitors mounted on the monitor mounting bars for displaying the images photographed by the camera.